Shadowed Past
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: Naomi is being escorted to Paris by the Inseparables but why now? What secrets will come out and D'Artagnan is falling in love. What will come about and can Naomi prove she is not the weakling that they think women are?
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose and the crisp morning air rushed in my window as I got dressed. "Papa" I called, coming downstairs. It wasn't unusual now for him to be gone like this. He always said it was business but this 'business' had increased the last few years. I was interrupted from my thoughts by an urgent pounding at the door. ' _Who could that be'_ I thought, carefully approaching the door. "Who is it" I called.

"Message for Gabriel Delacroix" the voice answered.

"He isn't here at present monsieur" I answered, slowly opening the door.

"See this gets in his hands at once" the messenger instructed, handing me a scroll and left quickly. I closed the door again and inspected the scroll. What struck me odd was that it bore the seal of Spain. ' _Father, what have you been into'_ I thought, carefully sitting the sealed scroll on the table.

I carefully did all my morning chores like usual and had breakfast alone. It was well after noon when my papa came back. "Naomi" Papa called.

"In the kitchen" I called back. He came in and I saw that he was worried. "Papa, what's wrong" I asked curiously.

"I have some things that I must answer for Naomi. I have no time to explain but in time, you will learn the truth" Papa answered as he read the message that had been delivered this morning.

Papa excused himself to his study and I didn't dare question anything more. I was left to myself for the rest of the day. I only saw Papa twice more today for meals and to find a messenger. I had no clue what lay ahead and I wasn't sure I was ready for what I would soon learn but I also had no clue it would lead me to love.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Artagnan's P.O.V

I had settled into my new life as a musketeer quite well and I still had much I was working on. Athos was constantly reminding me to keep my head and my heart seperate and since losing Constance, that mantra was becoming easier to , I was sitting with Porthos and Aramis cleaning weapons becuase as Aramis kept saying _"Respect your weapon and it respects you."_ Personally, I think it was because they liked having a new guy to pick on not that I minded. Just then a messenger arrived and announced "I'm looking for Captain Treville."

"Up the stairs" Porthos replied. We watched curiously and went back to cleaning weapons. The messenger left quickly and not a short time later, Captain Treville appeared outside his office.

"Athos, Aramis, Porthos, D'Artagnan, my office now. Have an assignment for you four" he ordered. With that, we got up and headed to the office.

Once all of us were in, I closed the door and and Treville laid the letter down that had just been delivered. "Alright, this is going to be of great importance. You four are escorting Mademoiselle Naomi Delacroix safely and bringing her here. This is a plea from her father who is an old friend of mine. He needs her protected" Treville instructed.

"Who is after her or her family" Aramis asked curiously.

"Her father is an old friend of mine and unfortunately, he has made a life by theft. He faces criminal charges that will likely result in his arrest and execution. Four of those charges are murder" Treville admitted.

"And I take it she doesn't know the extent of her father's charges" Athos asked.

"No and for now, we are never to tell her. The Spanish Court are already on their way for him but they aren't the only ones he has to answer to. Apparently, Cardinal Richelieu is after him. Those charges I am not sure of" Treville told us.

Without further question, we recieved the information on where to get Naomi from, left the office, and then went to pack our supplies. After mounting our horses, we rode off not prepared for what this journey would bring.

Naomi's P.O.V

Father had been quite silent since that letter and one afternoon upon my return from the market, I found a satchel and my best travel clothes had been set out. "Naomi, please hurry and change quickly. There is no time for questions" Papa instructed, looking out the window in fright.

At his instruction, I quickly grabbed my travel clothes and hurried to my room to change before returning to the sitting room. That was when I saw about a dozen or so purses of coins stuffed in my bag among my valued posessions. "You'll need these on your way to Paris. Take our best horse and be careful" Papa instructed, handing me a holster which I secured around my waist and then his best pistol and his sword, some shells, and last of all, my cloak.

When I had my cloak on; Papa turned to me and told me "This might well be the last time that I see you Naomi. I have left you everything you'll need to know in a journal that is in that sealed small chest. I also pray that you will find love some day like I had with your mom. Use all I have taught you and beware, my enemies might try to hurt you."

"What enemies" I asked curiously.

"The people that I have to answer to Naomi. I have left you all that information in that journal. Don't read it until you are safe and away from here" Papa told me. Right then, there was the sound of horses.

"Who are they" I asked, getting frightened at the sight of these four strangers in dark uniforms. Each bore a fleur de lis piece on their right shoulders.

"They are your escorts to Paris, the musketeers, soliders of their majesties" Papa answered as I gathered everything and he followed me outside after I got Belle out of the stable and had her saddle secured.

"Madame, I am Athos and this is my companions; Aramis, Porthos, and D'Artagnan. We are here on your papa and our captain's orders to see you safely to Paris" the leader, Athos introduced. I nodded slowly as they helped me secure my belongings and I looked at my father for the last time.

"Goodbye papa" I whispered softly, hugging him.

"Go Naomi with courage and love in your heart" Papa whispered back, hugging me. We parted and with that, I mounted Belle, nudged her, and followed the musketeers on our long trek to Paris.

We traveled most of the trail in silence until Athos asked "I notice you also have a pistol and a sword. How good of a shot are you?"

"I once shot a snake in our garden. It was a huge one so hard to miss but I was at least three feet away" I answered.

"I'd like to see anyone try to beat me" Aramis commented.

"Want to make that a bet" I asked.

"Let's" Aramis answered. With that, we finally stopped at a good place and this sport would allow our horses to graze and have water.

"Terms for your bet" Porthos asked.

"Worse shot buys drinks" I offer.

"Deal" Aramis replied.

"Have we anything for a target" Athos asked. With that, we found some rotted fruit in the trees and set them up on an old stump. Aramis and I loaded our weapons while Porthos would keep score and Athos would be a judge as would D'Artagnan.

"Ladies first" Aramis offered, tipping his hat. I stepped up and raised my pistol, taking careful aim before firing.

"Hit" D'Artagnan called from my side. This went on for awhile until there were two rotten apples left and we decided to up the ante to break the tie. We agreed that the last shots would be done blindfolded. Porthos blindfolded me and I took my shot.

"Hit" D'Artagnan called. With that, I took a step back and then Aramis took his but he missed which surprised the others.

"I concede Naomi, you are quite skilled. You learned quite well and you're one of the few women I know who can shoot perfectly" Aramis commented.

"Merci" I replied, blushing slightly. We finally whistled for our horses and mounted before continuing on our way. As we rode away, we had a sneaking suspicion that we were being followed. We had no clue how correct our suspicions were.

Richelieu's P.O.V

I was going over a few papers when one of my guards came in. "This had better be important" I told my guard. Any of them know that when I am busy, I get irritated if I am interrupted.

"It is your eminence. I have overheard that the daughter of wanted thief, Gabriel Delacroix, same one who vandalized your office eighteen years ago, has been arrested by the Spanish" the guard announced.

"On what charges" I asked, rising out of my chair.

"Murder, adultery, theft; totaling about thirteen counts and that is enough for execution" the guard answered.

"Hmm, pity he still hadn't answered to me yet and now, he won't. I sense though that you have more tell" I commented.

"The musketeers are escorting his daughter to Paris as her father requested. He wants a better life for her after he is dead" the guard admitted.

"Ah yes, young Naomi. Now that she is old enough, she shall answer in his place. Thank you, dismissed" I told him and he left right away. I decided to find an unrecognizable assasin if I wanted to ensure the musketeers death but if I knew anything, this would very much end badly. I decided instead to wait until she was in Paris and then I would find someone. Now all I could do was wait but would Naomi turn the tables on me?


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing dusk when we reached the town of Versaillis. We really needed to stop for the night. Just then, Athos stopped suddenly and held a hand up. The others looked too and I became quite frightened. "What is it" I whispered.

"I don't think we're alone" Porthos commented.

"D'Artagnan, take Naomi behind those rocks and if you have to shoot, don't hesitate" Athos ordered.

I got off Belle as she nuzzled me in fright. "Run girl, follow them" I told her, urging her to run before the first shots were fired. D'Artagnan grabbed my hand and we hurried behind the huge rock formation and knelt down as gunfire was exchanged.

My heart was beating in my throat as D'Artagnan and I loaded our pistols. We heard a stronger voice, a hint of a Spanish accent shout "Give us the girl with you" and they fired toward the rocks.

"Naomi, look out" D'Artagnan called as I was hit. I screeched in pain but both D'Artagnan and I shot the stranger at the same time. After being sure, D' Artagnan took a cloth and tied it around my arm.

"Keep your arm and shoulder still. We get to shelter and you let Aramis tend to you, alright" he asked. I nodded and the others came rushing over and he told Aramis to tend to me after we got somewhere safe.

"Can you hold until we get to Versaillis" Athos asked.

"Yes" I answered, watching as Belle and the other horses returned at Porthos' whistle. I managed to ride one handed after some help getting back on. With that, we made our way quickly to Versaills.

It didn't take much time for us to find an abandoned manor with a stable. We quickly got all our horses in, grabbed what supplies we needed, picked the lock on the house and hurried inside before locking the door again, and started making our base for the night. Luckily, the house was still furnished, just dusty. They helped me settle into a bedroom. D'Artagnan stayed and aided me in helping me get into sleeping clothes, leaving my left arm exposed so it could be tended to.

"We're going to have to put you out" Aramis commented as he set out some tools. Right then, Athos walked in with two bottles.

"Hardly the time for a drink" Porthos commented.

"Not for me, for Naomi to take the pain, well, some of it away. The other is ether so be cautious which you open" Athos instructed, handing me the bottle of brandy. He helped me take a drink and I did all I could not to throw it up.

"That was disgusting" I commented, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"It will help although you'll feel like hell in the morning" he told me. I was starting to get tired and Athos handed a cloth and the bottle of ether to D'Artagnan. I watched as he put some on the cloth.

"Will you trust me" D'Artagnan asked softly. I slowly nodded and he put the cloth under my nose. His soft eyes were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

D'Artagnan's P.O.V

I held Naomi's right hand and watched as Aramis removed the shell and stitched up the wound neatly. We finally got her up enough to make another sling so her arm would be completely still. At that moment, I gazed upon her sleeping figure and she looked peaceful. Gently, I touched her forehead and I felt a hint of fever. "Aramis, I sense a fever" I commented, looking up.

Aramis touched her forehead as well and nodded. "Athos, please a bowl of water and Porthos, fresh cloth please" he instructed. I watched, sitting by Naomi's side.

"Are you going to stay with her tonight" Aramis asked.

"I can" I answered.

"It might be best and that way, the rest of us will be able to watch for any intruders. If her father has made as many enemies as it seems, someone will try for her again" Athos commented as he returned and sat it on the table as Porthos returned with fresh cloth.

I watched the others leave to stand watch as I dipped one of the cloths in the water, rung it out, and ran it along Naomi's forehead. I gazed upon her sleeping face and the peace returned. I prayed silently that she could maybe have a restful night's sleep as I was sure she probably hadn't had one since before she left with us. I took the cloth, soaked it again, and rung it out again before laying it on her forehead.

I don't know how late it was but I must have dropped off because I jerked awake when I heard her cry out "Papa! Papa, what have you done? Don't kill him!"

I slowly laid my hand on her shoulder and called to her "Naomi, wake up! It's only a dream." At that, she started to calm and opened her eyes, looking around. "You're in Versallis Naomi. Are you alright" I asked.

"I think so D'Artagnan" she answered as I eased her back down.

"What happened" I asked softly, dampening another cloth and stroking her cheeks softly.

Naomi's P.O.V

"I saw him being executed" I answered, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"Did you hear for what" D'Artagnan asked as footsteps came racing toward the room.

"Why the screams" Aramis asked.

"Nightmare but thanks for checking on me" I answered.

"Alright, we may have to leave tomorrow, soon as we can. If we get lucky, we could be back in Paris and at the garrison by mid day but only if you can ride Naomi" Athos told us and looked at me.

"I think I can manage" I told him.

"I'll be the judge of that after I check on you in the morning to be certain" Aramis answered. They left the room after that and I looked at D'Artagnan.

"I'm not leaving you alone, I promise. Especially not after that nightmare" he assured me gently. Softly, he touched my cheek and in that gentle touch, I felt safe for the first time with anyone other than my father and I eased off to sleep. I had no idea what my arrival in Paris would lead to.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the morning sun on my face as I slowly woke to fingers moving carefully along my left arm. I was about to move until I heard Aramis instruct me "Stay still Naomi. I need to see if you are able to travel to Paris." I stayed perfectly still and let him check the wound and change the bandage.

"So am I clear to go" I asked.

"Yes, you can. You get dressed and we'll make sure we get to have breakfast and then get you safely back to Paris" Aramis told me before leaving the room so D'Artagnan could help me.

It was a bit embarassing when he had to help me put my blouse on which I was grateful I had a spare one. Once I had my blouse on, he helped me get my arm back in the sling and then helped me tie my cloak on. I finished smoothing my skirt with my free right hand. D'Artagnan took the task of helping me lace my boots and once I was ready, I followed him downstairs.

We sat together and quickly the meal that the others had prepared before we made sure we had all our supplies and carefully mounted our horses before continuing our journey to Paris.

During the journey back; we tried not to make too many stops. Yesterday's ambush had definately meant that someone didn't want us to make it to Paris. So far today, all was going according to plan. We did stop once to have some water and so I could put the hood up on my cloak and the others could put their hats on before we continued down the dusy roads.

D'Artagnan's P.O.V

It was well after three in the afternoon when we returned to the garrison. Captain Treville was waiting outside his office as usual while we were putting our horses in the stable. Naomi looked around and asked "Where can I stay?"

"There's a room next to mine" I told her as we helped her gather her things and took them to the unoccupied room next to mine.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you and your friends for bringing me here. I pray though that I will find a way" she answered as we sat everything up for her. Once that was done, we took her up to meet Captain Treville.

Naomi's P.O.V

I followed them up to their Captain's office, he gave me a warm welcoming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you considering the circumstances. As you can imagine, I was surprised to recieve the letter from your father all these years later. We had been in musketeer training at the same time but he sadly, didn't last. Before he left the garrison, I told him if there was ever anything I could do, please write" he told me.

"I thank you kindly Captain for welcoming me here. I will do anything I can to help around here. I cook and I am sure I could learn to tend to wounds" I offered.

"Which I am sure Aramis could help you with but just before you joined us in here, Athos was telling me that you are quite a skilled shooter" Captain Treville commented.

I blushed looking at my four escorts before replying "Yes, I do know how to shoot and maintain a weapon. Father also taught me how to duel and spar. He wanted to be sure I knew how to stand on my own if anything were to happen to him and I got attacked."

"Once your arm has healed; I would be interested to see your ability to work with weapons and combat if you're up for it" Treville replied.

"I only hope that I won't put your men to shame. I know it's not a lady's place to even know how to handle weaponary or swords" I told them.

"Still, let's show what you are capable of. Maybe there are a few who could take lesson" Porthos chuckled.

I laughed a little but I was really getting tired that I finally had to excuse myself. I cleared my throat and said "If it wouldn't be a bother, I would like to rest. I am weary from this day and a half journey."

"Of course and try not to be too alarmed by all the commotion you hear. The garrison is rarely quiet" Captain Treville told me as he gave me a warning to gaze to the foursome. After that, D'Artagnan led me back down to my room and helped me get settled.

When I was settled in my room; I tried to get my arm in a position to stay comfortable. "Is there anything you need" D'Artagnan asked.

"No, I'm quite alright but thank you kindly" I answered. With that, he left me alone and I finally closed my eyes. Deep inside, I had a horrible feeling of danger and I felt that somehow, everything my father had sent with me and what he had said to me before I left would make more sense.

D'Artagnan's P.O.V

I left Naomi's room to join the others for supper and I saw the others watching me. "What" I asked as I sat down.

"It seems you have eyes for our lovely guest. You have had that starry eyed look about you since laying eyes on her yesterday" Aramis answered.

"Point being that you're in love" Porthos added.

"Well, she is lovely. I could spend my life with someone like her" I admitted, starting to eat.

"Go easy but show her that you're serious" Aramis advised. I nodded quickly and finished my supper before making sure that Naomi would get something to eat as well. Quietly, I took it into her room and sat it on the table before sitting in another chair by the bed to watch over her until she woke up.

It was nightfall before she stirred. I had just built a warm fire in the hearth and warmed the stew over the fire a little. She yawned a little and I heard her ask softly "Is that you D'Artaganan?"

"Yes Naomi, I brought you some supper" I answered as I helped her sit up a little and made sure she was comfortable before I brought over the tray. She thanked me and began eating.

While she was eating; I stayed with her and we just talked. For a moment, I glanced in her eyes; I could tell that we both felt a certain comfort in being together. After she finished; I sat her empty tray on the big table and helped put some healing balm on her wound before changing the dressing so she could lay back down.

"Thank you D'Artagnan" Naomi whispered softly, looking at me with the softest look in her soft green eyes.

"Anything for you my good lady. I hope that you sleep well" I told her and took the empty tray to the cook's area and then retired to my room. Would I be ready for what lay ahead?


	5. Chapter 5

It had now been a few weeks since my arrival at the musketeers garrison. I had healed quite well thanks to Aramis. I was also now learning to tend wounds under his guidance. I had also shown some of my combat skills and weaponary ability and Captain Treville had asked me to consider becoming a musketeer.

I knew it would prove dangerous and I would probably be met with a lot of objetion but I would prove myself worthy of bearing their insignia. Today was the day that Captain Treville would take the new cadets that were being considered for comission, including myself, before the King.

At breakfast that morning; I made sure I was presentable in my cadet's uniform. I was sitting between Aramis and D'Artagnan as they gave me advice and what to be prepared for. Today would mean a small demonstration of what we were capable of and then the king would talk to Treville before announcing the cadets that would be commissioned.

After breakfast, I followed the other cadets to the stables to saddle our horses. I made sure Belle's saddle was completely secured before mounting Belle and nudging her gently to follow Captain Treville and the other cadets out of the gates of the garrison. Before I was out of the gates, I saw D'Artagnan smile and I think that was his silent expression of wishing me the best. I smiled back and followed the other cadets.

As we approached the gates of the castle; my heart was beating in my throat. We hitched our horses at hitching post and proceeded to the courtyard where their majesties were waiting. I kept my face covered by my hat as much as possible and followed them, kneeling down in front of their majesties with my head down. I watched from the corner of my eye as King Louis XIII walked along the line of cadets and heard him say "A fine choice of cadets but let's see what they have to offer" before he finally said "You may rise cadets."

"To the side" Captain Treville instructed and I followed their lead, careful still to keep my face a secret. I stood in place and waited for my turn. After what seemed like a long time, I heard him call "Cadet Delacroix, it's time." I took a deep breath and removed my hat.

As I moved to the center, I heard King Louis ask "Treville, are you aware of a woman being in your garrison?"

"I am your majesty and she is rather special. As she is here, I suggest giving her a chance. She might surprise you" Treville answered.

"Louis, it's only fair. If Treville thinks she is good enough, she deserves an equal chance" I heard Queen Anne plead softly.

"Hmm, very well then. Cadet Delacroix, when you're ready" Louis answered. With that, I loaded my weapon and and I watched as the servants placed the target at a standard distance.

Once I had my weapon locked and loaded; I raised my pistol and fired, hitting the target with no trouble. I loaded again but my next one was a moving target. I thought back to shooting with Aramis the day I met them. With that, I was able to make the shot and not miss.

"Most impressive Cadet Delacroix but let's see how you fare in hand to hand" Louis commented and I saw him signal a Red Guard member over as I returned from putting my pistol and weapon belt down in my place in line. On the King's signal, we began sparring. It went on for a bit and I was almost pinned until I pulled the element of surprise and got the guard down.

After a bit; I was finished and returned to my place in line as I watched the last three cadets. When they were all finished, we all stood in our line, facing his majesty. Some of us were no worse for wear after sparring with the red guards other than a few scrapes and bruises and one of the other cadets had a black eye.

Louis and Treville looked at all of us and we could tell they were discussing which cadets needed to reapply to training and which were ready for comission. Aramis had been right, this is utterly nerve wracking.

At last; discussions were over and the king announced the cadets that were ready to be commissioned. To my surprise, I had made it. I would make history as the first female musketeer but first, I had to prove that I would uphold the honor and law that came with bearing their insignia.

Just as we were preparing to leave; we saw the cardinal walk up with his own guards. We all bowed out of respect and he asked "Your new musketeer cadets for commission?"

"Yes, finally more decent ones this year" the king answered as we got out to where our horses were tied up.

"Mount up cadets and let's get back to the garrison" Treville ordered.

"Hold a moment, one of your cadets is a woman" Richelieu called, spotting me.

"Well of course I see that and her name is Naomi" Treville answered.

"Really? I would like to meet with her a moment" Richelieu commented, looking at me.

I saw Treville look the cardinal square in the eye and warned him "If Cadet Delacroix is harmed in any way, may you burn for betrayal."

"Relax Treville, I simply wish to have a chat with her. I assure you no harm will befall her" Richelieu answered calmly and I could almost detect a samll threat in his voice. Treville looked at me and took me aside a moment.

He finally whispered to me "Be careful. He hates all of us and always has a plot against us."

"I will" I promised and then moved to follow the cardinal.

"Don't forget that it's your turn to help Serge tonight with the cooking" Treville called.

"How could I forget" I called back as the others left. With that, I reluctantly followed Cardinal Richelieu to his study. I removed my hat and took a seat.

"May I ask what has caused your eminence to summon me into your presence" I asked as he took a seat at his desk.

"Hmm, you really don't have a clue as to why your father was in such trouble do you" he asked in reply.

"I can assure you my father was a good person no matter what he be accused of" I answer coldly.

"And have you ever wondered what he had done? Why he sent you away? He stole from me years ago. Too bad I won't get any say before the Spanish execute him" Cardinal Richelieu" told me. I stood in anger and got my hat.

"Stay away from me and if I find that you are lying, I will reveal that you broke a commandment that could cost you everything" I warned. With that, I put my hat on left swiftly. I hurried out and mounted Belle before quickly riding away. I had no clue what all I would soon learn.


End file.
